scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Terror, Thy Name is Zombo
Terror, Thy Name is Zombo is the eighth and last episode of the second season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, and the twenty-first episode overall in the series. Premise The kids want to be the first to ride the new Monster Mountain roller coaster at Jipner's Joyland amusement park, but their fun is upset by the ghost of Zombo the Clown, a previous owner of the park, who thinks the Jipner family cheated him out of some money. Synopsis The gang went down to Coolsville's coolest amusement park Jipner's Joyland. Shaggy and Scooby ate 450 boxes of cereal to be the first to ride Monster Mountain, the park's new roller coaster. However, upon arriving at the park entrance, they discover that it's closed. Freddie read in the National Exaggerator, that the park is a secret headquarters to cotton candy creatures. They see a man in a turnip suit crying on the side of the road. He introduces himself as Jolly Jipner, Jipner's Joyland former turnip mascot. He goes on explaining that they had to close down the park since Zombo's ghost showed up. He's a clown ghost who's mean, ugly, horrible and a clown ghost. The gang found themselves surrounded by green mist, and a tiny car drove right in front of them. The roof of the car opened, and Zombo emerged from within. Jolly ran away, while Zombo grabs Shaggy. Zombo warns the gang to stay away from Jipner's Joyland, and flies away with Shaggy. Scooby puts on a cowboy outfit, and uses his tail as a lasso to save Shaggy. After Zombo leaves, Shaggy and Scooby try to do the same, but changed their minds when Daphne reminds them that they wouldn't be able to ride Monster Mountain. When they entered the park, they ran into Jolly who introduces them to his brother Joey Jipner. When Daphne asks why Zombo would be haunting the park, Joey answers that Zombo used to own the park, and he was a real clown when it came to business. The brothers father Johnny Jipner bought the park from Zombo, and the latter thought a Jipner would try to cheat him. And his ghost has come back to scare away customers and steal their money. Just then, their sister Jenny Jipner hands over her share of the park, and demands $200, then runs away laughing maniacally. Joey offers the gang life-time passes to Jipner's Joyland if they stop Zombo, which they accept. When they asked if anyone would want the park to shut down, Joey answers that they have another brother Bart, who owns Sloppo Land, a crummy amusement park next door. Bart always was a rebel and dislikes Joey. The gang then begin their search for clues. They met the parks repairman Jerry Jipner by the ferris wheel. But, before they could question him further, Zombo shows up again, warning the gang to leave the park. Shaggy and Scooby once again attempt to leave, but was reminded by Daphne again about Monster Mountain, much to their annoyance. Scooby's super sniffer detects a scent, which lead them to a hot-dog stand. Shaggy and Scooby caused an avalanche of hot-dogs, and among them, Velma finds some blueprints. With their first clue, Freddie declares that to find more, the gang better split-up. At night, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby looked inside the funhouse, Velma and Scooby find free passes to Sloppo Land. Scooby also found a secret passageway behind a mirror, which lead them to Zombo's garage. They found Zombo's car and the ghost himself. They escape and pose as ticket dealers, using the tickets to spin him away. Meanwhile, Freddie and Daphne arrive at Sloppo Land, which is home to Lettuce on a Stick, much to Daphne's disgust. The rest of the gang met up inside, where they found a clown make-up kit, and Zombo closing in on them. Scooby attempted to run, but runs into a tire swing ride, which catches Zombo in one of the swings, and flings him away. Afterwards the gang met Bart Jipner, who was surprised that Zombo was just in his park. He didn't seem to care that Jipner's Joyland could go out of business, and throws the gang out, since it's closing time. Back in Jipner's Joyland, the Jipners lined up at Joey's trailer, where the latter's giving them money since they were scared by Zombo. Velma finds it suspicious that Joey had a safe with money in his trailer. The gang went back inside the funhouse to look for clues, and after a little searching, Scooby found one of Zombo's shoes. The shoe had jet-stream blasters like the ones used in a funhouse. Zombo however, shows up again, still enraged that the gang ignored his warnings, and pursues them around the park. They lose him by hiding in Joey's trailer, where Scooby hid in a chest filled with clown props. Velma solves the mystery, and comes up with an idea. They find Zombo, and informed him that there's a new clown in town. Scooby comes out with his cowboy outfit and wearing clown make-up. He and Zombo have a clown-off, which ends when Scooby made the Statue of Liberty out of balloons. Annoyed, Zombo pursues Shaggy and Scooby to Monster Mountain, where they and Zombo got in the cars, and were exhausted after the ride. At the entrance, the gang handed Zombo to the police, and began to wonder who he really is. Daphne and Scooby think it's Bart because he had everything to gain with Jipner's Joyland closing down, and they found the clown make-up in his park. Freddie dismisses them, saying that it's really Red Herring, only for Red to show up and prove him wrong by putting a clown nose on Freddie. But Velma then reveals the culprit to be Joey Jipner, and explains how she figured it out: * The blueprints that Shaggy and Scooby found were plans to improve Jipner's Joyland. * She noticed that he had a safe filled with money, despite him saying business was bad. * She knew for sure he was Zombo when Scooby found the clown props in his trailer. Joey became Zombo to scare away the rest of his family and then he used the money he stole from the park to buy out the rest of his siblings. And had Joey succeeded, he would've been able to do what he wanted with Jipner's Joyland without needing anyone else's input, since he'd be the sole owner of the park. The next day, Bart reveals to the gang that he's been re-accepted into the Jipner family, and as the oldest brother, he gets to take over as the head of Jipner's Joyland. As a reward for helping, Bart says the gang can ride Monster Mountain whenever they want. Shaggy notices that Scooby's missing, and finds him on the tire swing ride, deciding to take it easy for a while. Shaggy says that the tire swing ride's thrills enough for a pup named Scooby-Doo. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Jolly Jipner * Bart Jipner Villains: * Ghost of Zombo * Joey Jipner Other characters: * Johnny Jipner * Jenny Jipner * Jerry Jipner * Cab driver * Jamie Jipner * Jenkins * Police officer * Red Herring Locations * Coolsville ** Jipner's Joyland *** Monster Mountain *** Museum of the Hard to Believe *** Rocket to the Moon *** Fashionland *** Funhouse *** House of Mirrors *** Bumper cars *** Tunnel of Love *** Secret garage ** Sloppo Land Objects * Wheelbarrow * National Exaggerator * Binoculars * Hot dog * Hot dog bun * Lettuce on a Stick * Telephone * Scooby Snack * Balloon Vehicles * Zombo's car * Taxi Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is the season two finale of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * The recurring gag of Scooby not understanding Shaggy's joke is reversed in this episode. * In a mock follow-up, a promo for A Pup Named Scooby-Doo during Cartoon Network's Powerhouse era, showed Ghost of Zombo (called the "Big Angry Clown") in jail, where he's stuck making balloon animals, but all he can make is a dog (which he calls a sheepdog). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * During the chase song sequence, Scooby's dancing animation is played much slower than usual. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When the cab driver takes Scooby and Shaggy away they pass the same bus stop sign at least three times. Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 6 DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 15, 2007. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 18, 2009. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring Category:Season finales